The Sister and Friend
by Sanura Bey
Summary: Neal has friends in high places. His friends have strange connections. What makes her so different from the others? What is it about him that makes her feel like she does?


I sat downstairs with Mozzie drinking a glass of wine when Neal walked in the door and started climbing the stairs. I grabbed the bottle of wine and poured Mozzie another drink. He reached for a cane out of the umbrella stand and creeped towards us.

"I saw the best minds in my generation get run down by the drunken taxi cab of absolute reality." Mozzie told him and Neal switched on the light.

"The hell, Mozzie. Sitting in the dark, misquoting Getsburg?" Neal asked him.

"The lights how they find you, man." Mozzie told him.

"Neal." I said nodding my head.

"Amanda. So, you know you can't just help yourselves here. How'd you get in?" he asked us.

"I used this." Mozzie said raising his fist. "I knocked. I introduced myself to June, she's great. You get a load of that granddaughter?" Mozzie asked him.

"Let's get back to business boys." I told them.

"Thanks for coming." Neal said sitting down.

"What was I going to do? Not come? I brought Amanda to see if she could help you out. Can we see?" Mozzie asked him. Heaved his leg onto a chair back, revealing the tracker.

"Can you pick it?" he asked and I got up and walked to his ankle and examined the device.

"No way possible. You flew to close to the sun, they burned your wings." I told him.

"Where's Kate, Moz? Where'd she go?" Neal asked Mozzie.

"She's a ghost, man. She did an outstanding job of melting away." Moz told him.

"Well, keep looking. Check France." Neal said looking to us.

"France?" I asked him.

"I know, okay it's probably nothing, just- look everywhere. Something else. I need you to help me figure out who created this." he said pulling out a piece of paper. I grabbed it and looked it over before handing it to Mozzie.

"This is excellent work. It'll be hard to find the artist." I told him.

"This is more than excellent, it's superb. You know the worst thing about art forgery? You can't take credit for your work." Mozzie said.

"Well, not where anyone can see it." I said smiling at the boys.

* * *

The next day I sat in June's house. I heard the door opening and caught the hat sliding to me.

"You're late." I told Neal.

"Hey, give me a break. I'm a working man now." he told me.

"So?" I asked him crossing my legs.

"We were right about Hagan." he told me and I gave him a look.

"Of course we were right." I told him but the look on his face told me something else.

"And I was stupid and impulsive and he saw me. I have one week to link him to the bonds." he told me.

"One week or what?" I asked him.

"I go back." he told me and I gave him a shocked look.

"No. No, no." I told him.

"Yeah. Did you two find anything about Kate?" he asked me.

"Apparently, even a ghost can't remain hidden for long." I told him giving him a picture. The picture was of Kate looking off to the side at a man whose right hand could be seen with a ring on her shoulder.

"I may lose her again, Amanda." Neal said looking sadly at me.

"Lose her? Neal, Moz and I just found her." I told him.

"Yeah, but so did he." Neal said.

* * *

I messed with the cigerates I just bought and ripped off the filter then wrapped what Mozzie found on it for Neal. I fixed the wrapping and handed it to my friend. He'd be the one handing it to Neal. It would probably be better if I played the smoker but Mozzie wanted to do it.

* * *

I followed the Fed and Neal to the Dock and found it heavily guarded but I stayed out of sight on rooftops while Neal and the Fed were next to a large door. I laid down and listened to the sounds coming from inside the warehouse. The tell-tale signs of a running printing press could be heard very lightly from my present location. Hagen was definitely in there so why didn't Neal and Peter go in? Following the law was going to put my friend back into prison and I wasn't about to let that happen.

* * *

I woke up to hear my brother running downstairs. I grabbed a robe and stepped outside my door and watched him go.

"Where you going?" I asked him.

"Work." he told me.

"Be careful." I called to him as he closed the door.

* * *

"What is it? Where are you taking me?" I asked my brother as he drug me up some stairs at a house.

"I just want you to meet someone." he told me before going to a door. "Wait here." he told me and I waited for a while before he opened the door again and pulled me inside, my heeled boots making a noise on the hardwood floor. "Neal this is my sister Bethany Burke. Beth this is Neal Caffrey." Pete said, introducing us.

"Hi, nice to meet you Neal." I said and he smiled at me.

"Nice to meet you Bethany." he said.

* * *

**Sorry this is so short but I mostly just wanted to introduce Bethany/Amanda into the story. The next one should be longer.**


End file.
